


Dragged Away

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dragged away, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Possible Character Death, Tony Angst, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: "At two a.m. she got a call from Rhodey, a call this early in the morning never meant anything good, this was a fact she had learned long ago."





	Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23. Not really it's like 6. Feels like 23. Prompt was dragged away. Yeah. Read, Review or don't.

Pepper had been from meeting to meeting all day, half of them was just her taking over for her boss who, by the way, she hadn’t seen for three days and, while he could be annoying at time, Tony was still her husband and she missed him terribly.

She knew he had been away on another mission with the other boys and didn’t know when he would be back or if he would. That was always the scary part, not knowing if. That was the one that kept her up at nights, made her not want to let go when he left on these sort of things. 

Pushing those thoughts to the side she finishes up with the fourth and final meeting of the day, ready to go home and lay in bed to wonder if this would be the night Tony would finally come back so she could rest easily.

It wasn’t but it was the night she would get to see him again.

At two a.m. she got a call from Rhodey, a call this early in the morning never meant anything good, this was a fact she had learned long ago. 

She doesn’t really remember much after that but what she does know is she ended up in the hospital next to a beat and scratched up Tony, once again barely hanging on. She doesn’t know what happened to him, surly Rhodes had explained but everything was so distant and hazy that she couldn’t recall any discussion with him after the call. Her and Tony would be needing to have another serious conversation if when he wakes up because he was going to wake up.

Sitting in the chair next to his bed she takes his hand in hers being extra careful, not wanting to hurt him any more than he already is. Quietly, she talks about anything and everything, not sure if he could hear or not but not being able to bear sitting in the quiet of the room with only the beeping of the machines being able to be heard. 

It’s a while later that she leans in and presses a soft kiss to his hair and lays her head next to his on the bed, soon falling asleep, the day that just kept going has finally wore her out.

***

Pepper was woke up by one slow, constant beep that just kept going. At first she was confused, sitting up and looking around the room, trying to remember where she was and identify the sound. 

Before too long she realizes, Tony, hospital, constant beep. 

She jumps up, pressing the call button frantically, not knowing what else to do but being terrified about what that sound means. She doesn’t even realize there’s already people coming down the hall.

People come filing in surrounding Tony, Pepper doesn’t hear their calls to back up, get away, all she could hear was that sound and all she could see was Tony. Then there were arms around her, pulling her back, out of the room, she was struggling against them but it was no use.

Rhodey holds her, trying to calm her down as they stand outside of Tony’s room, watching as they try to save him, knowing it won’t be the same for him as it would be for most people, he only hoped they could find a way to save his best friend. Every passing second feels like an eternity as he watches them, wanting to keep watch and wanting to look away at the same time. He looks to Pepper who was crying and sobbing into his shirt.

Tony Stark has to live.


End file.
